Douradinhos no Planetário
by Carol Couto
Summary: O aniversário do pequeno Camus se aproxima, e Shion decide lhe deixar escolher seu presente, o pequeno quer conhecer um planetário, e o escolhido, é no Brasil, que confusões que eles vão aprontar? Leia para descobrir
1. Presente d eAniversário

**Capítulo 1: Presente de Aniversário**

Há anos atrás, era fato de que no santuário reinava a paz, os jovens meninos de ouro eram treinados para que um dia pudessem fazer bom uso das sagradas armaduras de ouro, o cavaleiro de libra continuava no santuário, cuidando deste, junto do bom Shion, que cuidava de tudo como mestre do santuário, os pequenos cavaleiros treinavam duramente, e quase não tinham tempo para sua diversões, apesar de sempre sobrar algum tempo livre para brincarem dentro do santuário, num belo domingo, as crianças brincavam até que Shion se aproximou do garoto que faria aniversário daqui a um dia, e como sempre fazia perguntou:

-Camus, diga-me, o que você deseja de aniversário?

-Nada mestre Shion, tudo que almejo já me pertence! –Camus forçou um sorriso

-Não precisa falar assim comigo, aprecio seu modo de falar, mas não acha que deve guardar isto para quando o tempo envelhecer-te?

-Não sei bem...Mas o senhor falar assim...Quero ser como o senhor...

-Retire o senhor, não precisamos dessas formalidades, vocês todos perderam suas famílias certo? Além de seu mestre, quero ser como sua família, volto a refazer minha pergunta, o que desejas de aniversário?

-Bom...Mestre, eu queria ir a um planetário, Milo me falou tanto, que eu quero ir a um...

-Oras...Mas o daqui é tão ruim...

-Entenderei se não puder me levar...-o menino baixou os olhos

-Daremos um jeito, agora vá, vá brincar!

-Certo! –Camus sorriu de novo, e assim que o mestre se distanciou os douradinhos surgiram dos matos que haviam em volta

-Camus!Não acredito! Você me pede uma coisa dessas! Tem tanto brinquedo legal por ai! –Milo reclama abrindo os braços

-Não me importo com brinquedos...

-Será que o mestre Shion vau arranjar algum planetário? Sem ofensa, mas o daqui da Grécia é terrível...-Aioros complementou

-Só nos resta esperar que sim, já que o bobão do Camus pediu isso...

-Kanon! Você está sendo mau com o Camus! –Shaka o repreendeu

-Ei pessoas, onde estam Mu e Saga?

-Aqui Afrodite –Saga apareceu com Mu no colo, o tibetano havia se machucado

-Mu! O que aconteceu? –Aioria perguntou

-Eles dois me assustaram! E eu cai no chão, ralei meu joelho! –Mu apontou para Shura e Mascara da morte que riam sem parar

-Nunca pensei que fosse ser tão divertido Mask!

-Esse é muito fácil de assustar, afinal o que esse picolé escolheu?

-Uma ida ao planetário! –Kanon disse

-Planetário? O que é isso? Um parque?

-Não Espanhol ignorante! Planetário é onde aprendemos sobre planetas, estrelas, coisas do universo. –Afrodite reclamou

-Ora, eu não tenho tempo para isso, senhor maquiagem!

-Como?

-É! Eu te vi usando maquiagem!-Shura coloca um dedo rente a cara de Afrodite

-E-E-eu não uso maquiagem! Você está mentindo!

-Afrodite? Eu sabia que você estava para biba, mas agora, maquiagem! Eu não esperava isso de você! –Kanon começou a caçoar

-Eu não uso maquiagem! Não uso! É mentira! -Afrodite começou a chorar, e uma borra preta desceu de seus olhos

-Se você não usa porque ta chorando preto? –Milo perguntou

-Quê? –Afrodite colocou a mão no rosto, vendo a borra preta

-Você usa sim!Sabia! Mentiroso! –Shura continuou

-Para! Eu uso sim e daí! Mesmo usando sou mais homem que você!

-O que você disse! Venha aqui! –Shura foi para cima de Afrodite, mas foi detido por Aioros, enquanto Afrodite foi segurado por Kanon...

-Parem...Parem! –Mu começou a chorar agarrado a Aioria e Shaka

-CHEGA! –Camus que não tinha se manifestado até então, deu um berro bem grande, assustando a todos –Shura, pare já com isso! Aioros, larga o Shura, Afrodite limpe esses olhos, Kanon para de caçoar do Afrodite, os três, parem de choramingar, Milo para da falar, chega de implicância, se ele usa maquiagem, problema dele, e de mais ninguém! Estamos entendidos?

-Sim senhor! –Todos responderam

-Vocês escolhem a véspera do meu aniversário para brigarem, seu bando de baderneiros! –Camus ia continuar falando, mas parou ao ver Shion e Dohko com um sorriso

-Camus, meu querido, nós demos um jeito, nós pesquisamos, e encontramos uma planetário que é interessante para um introdução de conhecimento de vocês, ele fica no Brasil, devemos partir ainda hoje, para chegarmos amanhã, pois só se abre às 3 horas da tarde do fuso horário brasileiro...

-No Brasil! Oba! Vamos arrumar as malas! Vamos! –Aldebaran começou a puxar Aioros e Shura

-Calma Aldebaran, ainda temos muito tempo, e uma surpresa, nós vamos de avião!

-Oba! Nunca andei de avião antes! –Aioria gritou

-Mestre Shion...-Mu puxou a longa túnica de seu mestre que se abaixou e Mu cochicou algo em seu ouvido

-Ora Mu não se preocupe, é só na ficar na janela que não terá medo...

-Obrigada mestre!

-Bem vamos! Vamos! Temos algum tempo ainda, mas mesmo assim não é bom contar com este sempre...

Continua...

N/A:Nháa, capítulo bem curtinho, apenas uma breve introdução, acreditem, ainda há muita coisa por vir, não vai ser apenas um aniversário qualquer como o de uma pessoas normal, vão haver algumas confusões...Mas isso, vocês apenas vão saber quando lerem, eu espero que os próximos capítulos agradem, e que a leitura tenha ficado clara e limpa, de modo que não tenha ficado confusa, de qualquer forma, obrigada por lerem, e já que chegaram até aqui, deixem uma review por favor..

Bem é só isso!

Beijos


	2. Aprontando, não só as malas

**Capítulo 2:Aprontando, não só as malas**

Após a noticia dada por Shion, os douradinhos foram arrumar suas malas, todos já estavam prontos, menos Milo, que se atrasou ninguém sabe porque, então, Aldebaran que já estava preste a roer os dedos por falta de unha, foi ver o que havia acontecido.

-Onde será que está Milo?

-Eu vou mestre Shion! –Aldebaran saiu correndo,demorou algum tempo, até que chegou a casa de Escorpião, onde encontrou Milo empurrando a roupa contra sua mala...

-Milo! Você ainda não está pronto?

-Não consigo fechar minha mala! Deba me ajuda?

-Como?

-Você segura minha mão enquanto eu pule em cima da mala, assim a roupa vai caber na mochila! –Milo sorri

-Mas vai ficar toda amassada!

-Ah! Ninguém vai reparar!

-Se você diz! –Aldebaran deu a mão para Milo, que subiu em sua cama, começando a pular na sua mala, para fazer as roupas caberem nesta mesma, porém Aldebaran vê uma borboleta e solta a mão de Milo, que fica solto no ar...

-Uau! Que borboleta bonita! Preciso dessa para minha coleção!

-Deba! Não solta! –Aldebaran soltou a mão de Milo, fazendo este tropeçar em sua mala e cai de cara no chão, sendo soterrado por suas roupas... –Ainda bem que não sou muito apegado a cheiros...-Milo reclamou ainda soterrado, até que olhou para Aldebaran tentando pegar a borboleta e com raiva gritou...

-Vou te matar Aldebaran! –O pequeno Deba, virou-se para trás vendo um monte de roupas indo em sua direção, e só pode gritar...

-AH!! O monstro de roupas assassino comeu o Milo! Você vai ver! –Aldebaran acertou um bom soco no "monte de roupas", Milo "voou" batendo com força na cama, fazendo com que as roupas saíssem de cima de seu rosto agora desacordado...

-Milo! Ó Céus! Matei o Milo!Acorda! Milo! –Aldebaran começou a sacudir Milo, mas o escopiano não acordava, Aldebaran olhou em volta, até deparar-se com um jarro, uma luz se acendeu em sua mente...

-Água! –Aldebaran encheu o jarro de água, e jogou na cara de Milo, que acordou gritando

-Fui eu que peguei a borboleta do jarro verde!! –Milo, abriu os olhos, dando-se conta do que tinha falado

-Foi você!

-Er..Er..Bom... É que eu sou...Sou...Sou...Sonâmbulo! Ai tendo a fazer coisas sem sentindo...haha, engraçado não?

-Vou te mostrar o que é engraçado! –Aldebaran cerrou os punhos, e Milo jogou toda a roupa dentro de sua mochila, começando a correr

-Eu juro que foi sem querer!

-Venha aqui seu tampinha!

-Ó Céus, agora perseguido por um aprendiz de armário! Hoje não é meu dia!

-Se eu te pegar vou fazer sushi de escorpião!

-Eca! Sushi de escorpião, que nojo! Já sei! –Milo avista um escudo um pouco solto de uma estatua, pegando-o, colocando-o no chão e empurrando, fazendo de skate –Nada como uma boa e sábia estatua velha para me ajudar, Milo continuou escorregando, e Aldebaran ia ficando para trás, até que Milo avistou os outros, porém não conseguiu parar, atropelando Shaka...

-Sai da frente! Shaka! Cuidado! BOM! –Os dois caem, e logo Aldebaran chega, espumando de raiva, Shion e Dohko estão correndo logo atrás, mas o desempenho físico não é o mesmo depois de 200 anos...

-Aldebaran! Espere! –Shion grita ofegante enquanto vê os cavaleiros passando sua frente –Maldita idade! –Shion vê Dohko rindo ao seu lado –O que é seu velho? Porque está rindo!

-De novo você só tem o rosto, carneiro! –Dohko se distancia

-Ora seu velho roxo! (Obs:Dohko estava com seu corpo jovem)

Aldebaran ia avançado, e Milo se escondeu atrás de Shaka, que se remexe incomodado..

-Me larga!

-É melhor me proteger loiro, se não o Deba vai virar seu companheiro de quarto!

-Não tem problema nenhum!

-Mesmo se ele regar se cactu?

-Hã?

-Exatamente, das 10 plantas que ele teve apenas uma durou mais que um mês, ele enche o regador e joga para cima delas!

-Fique atrás de mim Milo!

-Chega! Parem com isso! –Aioros gritou

-O Deba quer me bater! –Milo reclamou

-Ele roubou minha borboleta!

-PAREM!!!!!!!! –Camus gritou

-Camus?

-Parem! Vocês estão estragando meu aniversário!Droga, vocês não podem parar de brigar não?

-Mas Camus...-Milo tentou argumentar

-Estou de mau com você!

-Não! Desculpa! Desculpa!

-Não aceito! –Camus dá língua para Milo, que abaixa a cabeça triste, Shion observa tudo, até que sente sua túnica ser puxada

-Mestre Shion, nosso vôo não parte às duas?

-Sim, porque?

-Bem...Já são uma e quarenta

-Ahhh! Sabia que tinha esquecido algo!

-Velinho gagá, vamos logo! Pessoal, todo mundo aqui!

-Certo!

Os douradinhos se reuniram e na vã alugada por Shion partiram até o aeroporto...

Continua...

N/A:Outro capítulo pequeno, esse até que não teve muita coisa, eu poderia simplesmente pulá-lo, mas não quis, achei que o episódio das roupas ficou bem engraçado, o Milo só apanha, coitado, que soco que ele tomou hein!Obrigada pelas reviews, Já respondi a todas, espero que continuem acompanhando a fic, bem, é isso...

KissuS


	3. Confusões PréAéreas

**Capítulo 3: Confusões Pré-Aéreas**

Após Mu lembrar do horário em que o avião saia do aeroporto, todos saíram correndo para uma vã alugada por Shion, porém houve um pequeno problema, Shion pensou que fossem 12 pessoas, mas no entando eram 14, portanto, um pouco apertado, no banco da frente ao lado do motorista iam Dohko e Shion, Dohko brigando com Shion pela ótima escolha do veiculo que foi feita, e Shion tentando amenizar sua punição, os douradinhos se expremiam nos bancos de forma que, Milo, Aioria, Camus e Mu, ficavam respectivamente no banco mais atrás, em sua frente, Shaka, Shura, MM, Afrodite, e no banco em frente a eles, Aioros, Aldebaran, Saga e Kanon, Milo no banco de trás mantinha um olhar perdido e triste, é...Realmente, talvez tivesse ficado magoado...

-Acho que você pegou pesado com ele Camus...-Aioria sussurrou no ouvido de Camus

-Eu me irritei...

-Acho que ele está magoado...-Mu falou

-Só há um jeito de comprovar...-Afrodite levantou um dedo com uma idéia –Hei! Aracnídeo do rabo torto! –Milo soltou um suspiro triste e somente falou

-Talvez eu seja isso mesmo Afrodite...-A expressão de Afrodite tomou um tom de terror e um gemido de surpresa escapou...-Não pode ser! O Mundo vai acabar! Camus! Desfaça já o que você fez! Ele está depressivo!

-Aioria troca do lugar comigo?

-Claro Camus...-Aioria passou para o lado de Mu enquanto Camus passou para o lado de Milo

-Milo...

-Não precisa falar mais nada...Eu sei, não vai falar comigo nunca mais...

-Ei...Não precisa levar para esse lado...Eu me irritei naquela hora...

-Eu estraguei seu aniversário não é?-Perguntou Milo de cabeça baixa

-Não! Não diga isso...

-Desculpa...Desculpa...-Milo começou a chorar, pedindo desculpas a Camus, que se viu perdido, e fez a primeira coisa em que conseguiu pensar, e abraçou Milo...

-Hei...Não precisa de tudo isso...Você não estragou nada...Foi até engraçado...

-é mesmo?

-Aham!

-Então você não está de mal comigo?-Camus mexeu a cabeça em sinal negativo

-Eba! –Milo abriu um largo sorriso, pulando um pouco, porém para sua má sorte, o carro passou por um quebra mola quando este estava "vibrando", e ele acabou por bater com a cabeça no teto do carro, o que fez Camus rir... –Ai! Não ria da desgraça alheia!

-Castigo por roubar minha borboleta! –Aldebaran que se mantinha emburrado e quieto finalmente se pronunciou

-Ei, Deba! Não fique chateado, prometo que ajudo a encontrar uma igual!

-Igual mesmo?

-Igualzinha!

-Então ta! Ta perdoado!

-Meninos! Rápido se não vamos perder o trem! –Shion gritou

-Ei Shion, é avião!

-Tá que seja! Corram! –Shion, Dohko e os douradinhos começaram a correr, porém o piso do aeroporto era um pouco liso de mais, o que fez o Shion literalmente desabar na pequena curva que era para ser feita, Shion escorregou e caiu de costas no chão...

-Ai! Minha lombar...Céus, Meu Zeus estou todo desmontado...

-Shion! Tudo bem por ai?

-Apenas um tombinho Dohko, um tombinho...Minhas costas...estão doendo...

-Também, ninguém manda usar um sapato gasto desse! –Disse Dohko olhando a sola do sapato de Shion

-Que isso, ele é novinho, eu comprei a pouco tempo, inclusive, foi caríssimo, custou uma boa parcela da minha meia aposentadoria...

-Oras, seu cego, deves ter pegado o sapato errado, é impressionante o que a velhice faz...-Dohko começou a rir, e Shion explodiu...

-Olha só quem está falando, nosso querido velho roxo! Você também não tem 19 anos seu energúmeno!

**No Balcão...**

-Ei! Aqueles dois são loucos? Uma balconista perguntou a outra

-Não...Devem ser...Atores?

-Seja lá o que for, são lindos! –Uma delas comentou

**Voltando...**

-Ai..Ai...Esses dois não tomam jeito, tem que sempre estar brigando, e ainda por cima, olha o mico que estamos pagando, ainda bem que estou de maquiagem! –Afrodite comentou feliz

-E o sujo falado do mal lavado, afinal os dois são velhos...Nenhum dos dois admite a idade que tem...-Aioros balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo

-Devo reconhecer...Nesses caso o mestre Shion é um pouco imaturo...

-Isso vai acabar em namoro! –Milo ri

-Quem sabe! Não perai! Se for assim, eu vou acabar namorando com o...-MM percorre os olhos por todos, até que estes se focalizam em Afrodite –Não! Zeus me livre guarde! Céus, eu namoraria o Afrodite!

-Nem pense nisso, seu nhoque de quinta! –Afrodite gritou

-Ah...Não, de novo não! Afrodite pare com isso!

-Er...Pessoal...Não quero ser chato, mas nosso vôo não parte agora? –Aioria perguntou

-Espera ai! É parte sim...-Shaka concluiu, até que Milo gritou

-EI! SEUS DOIS VELHOS! VAMOS LOGO! ANTES QUE O AVIÃO VÁ SEM A GENTE! –Aplausos foram ouvidos, as pessoas do aeroporto, já fartas da discussão de Dohko e Shion, começaram a aplaudir Milo, que finalmente havia feito algo para deter aquela briga ridícula e altamente pertubante, Shion e Dohko pararam a discussão em que estavam "entretidos", e altamente envergonhados voltaram para onde as crianças estavam, até Shion olhar novamente o relógio e dar a ordem:

-Vamos logo!

-Esse sem dúvida será um aniversário e tanto! –Camus declarou rindo da cara envergonhada de Shion e pegando sua mala...

* * *

N/A:Nyaa, por favor non matem-me antes de terminar de escrever essa fic, mais um capítulo pequeno, droga, prometo que eles um dia aumentam de tamanho, só espero que ao menos vocês consigam rir com essas porqueiras que eu cismo em escrever, realmente, estou amando escrever essa ficzita, adorei a cena do Milo, achei muito fofa, agora vocês julguem para ver se concordam comigo, e amei principalmente o barraco aprontado por Shion e Dohko no aeroporto, apesar de serem "velhinhos" os dois tem espírito de criança, e quem sabe nosso querido Milo non está certo, quem sabe Afrodite e Mask ficam juntos no futuro? Ah! Devem ter lido o nome do capítulo, Confusões Pré-Aéreas, como serão as Aéreas mesmo?Será que o avião cai? Ou chega ao Brasil?Quem tiver afim, leia e descobrirá!

Bem, vou fikando por aki!

KissuS e Arigatou por lerem!


	4. Confusões Aéreas

_**Disclaimer: **__Saint Seiya non me pertence, pois se fosse o caso, seria um anime, digamos "yaoizado" (mas já não é?:P), escrevi essa fic só por diversão, pois mesmo se tentasse não ia ganhar muita coisa com essa porcaria!_

_**Aviso: Contém yaoi (leve). Você foi avisado, se não gostar aperte o "X" no canto de sua tela, se quiser leia, mas é por sua conta e risco**_

_**De qualquer forma**_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Confusões Aéreas**

Após pelo detector de metais, a "turminha" dirigiu-se ao avião, já que este não ficava muito longe, o que não precisa de microônibus, a cada passo que dava em direção ao avião, Mu agarrava-se ainda mais a seu carneirinho de pelúcia, quando pode finalmente notar o tamanho do avião, segurou a primeira mão que encontrou, mão esta de Aioria, que tomou um susto...

-O que foi Mu? –Aioria perguntou

-Eu...

-Está com medo? –Mu abaixou a cabeça –Você tem medo de avião?

-Não! Mas...

-O que é então?

-É que eu não gosto de alturas...-O pequeno finalmente completou

-Não se preocupe...Não é tão ruim assim...E não se envergonhe...Todo mundo tem medo! Eu tinha medo do escuro! –Aioria sorriu

-Mesmo assim...Eu tenho medo...Aioria...Não quero que ninguém fique sabendo...

-Pode deixar...Não vou contar a ninguém, prometo, mas como você vai resolver este problema?

-Eu pensei em ir do seu lado...Algum problema?

-Não...Nenhum, só preciso avisar meu irmão, agente tinha combinado de ir junto, mas esse é um caso especial...

-Não queria atrapalhar...-Mu abaixou a cabeça novamente, e dando um suspiro sussurrou algo junto ao ouvido de Aioria, e este logo depois sorriu...

-Claro que pode! Não problema nenhum, pode ficar grudado a minha mão que não vou me importar! –Aioria sorriu de maneira doce ao ver Mu abrir um largo sorriso e pular um pouco, agradecendo.

-Obrigada! –Aioria acenou para seu irmão e avisou que iria sentar ao lado de Mu, portanto Aioros ficou sem ter com quem ir, Shura logo se candidatou.

-Aioros! Eu posso ir com você! Isso se quiser!

-Claro! Será ótimo ter companhia!-Aioros sorriu

Logo eles chegaram ao avião, os meninos correram na frente, conseguindo todos sentar em pares, porém quando Shion e Dohko adentraram o avião, só haviam sobrado dois lugares, porém, estes dois separados. Acabou que Dohko sentou-se do ao lado de uma senhora um pouco idosa, e Shion ao lado de um cara um tanto "afeminado"...Assim que Shion sentou o rapaz se manifestou

-Oiee! Que bom que você sentou aqui, seria terrível não ter um bofe para agarrar, digo, uma pessoa para conversar –Disse sorrindo e jogando os cabelos para trás.

-_ "Céus... O que é isso? Estou sentado ao lado de uma biba louca, que a qualquer momento pode me agarrar!"._

Dohko sentou gentilmente ao lado da senhora, pedindo licença educadamente...

-Licença. posso me sentar aqui?

-Que?

-Eu perguntei se posso sentar-me aqui, ao seu lado? –Disse elevando seu tom um pouco

-Que meu filho?

-Posso me sentar? –Disse elevando mais um pouco

-Fala mais alto! –A senhora reclamou

-POSSO ME SENTAR NESSA DROGA DE POLTRONA AO SEU LADO! –Dohko gritou, e sentiu as faces enrubescerem ao notar o tom que adquiriu. Todos do avião olhavam para si, o chinês apenas conseguiu falar um "desculpas", e logo se sentou, completamente envergonhado, o que arrancou um risinho de Shion...–_ "Que mico! Devia ter me sentado ao lado do rapaz que Shion está"._

O avião finalmente decolou, e Mu arriscou a olhar um pouco por fora da janelinha, engolindo seco, arrancando uma risada de Aioria, que logo falou...

-Que tal pensar nas pessoas ao longo como formiguinhas?

-Formigas?

-Sim, Pensando desse jeito, você perde o medo rapidinho...

-Daqui de cima, fica tudo tão pequeno... É tudo tão diferente!

-Então! Ainda ta com muito medo?

-Não tanto –Mu sorriu segurando ainda mais seu carneirinho

-Mu, esse ai é o Bér?(1)

-Aham! Não largo dele um instante...Melhor presente que o mestre Shion me deu! –o garoto sorriu novamente

Aldebaran estava todo animado, e não parava quieto em sua poltrona, o que começou a irritar Shaka...

-Aldebaran! Pare de se mexer estou tentando meditar!

-Ah! Fica quieto, seu "um terço" de Buda!Estou animado de mais para ficar quieto, a propósito, já molhou seu cacto?

-Deixe meu cacto seu Psicopata de vegetais! Ele não está com sede!

-Ahh...Mas ele está tão espinhoso! É sinal que quer água!

-Cale-se seu armário! –Aldebaran bufou e se encolheu irritado com Shaka

A viagem se mostrou tranqüila, o que era um milagre na realidade, "conturbada" de Shion e Dohko, que apesar do pequeno mico agora estava adormecido praticamente debruçando-se sobre o ombro da velha senhora, Shion por sua vez se mantinha tenso, pois o "rapaz" que estava ao seu lado fazia questão de abraçar seu braço e se esfregar ao mesmo, Dohko murmurava algo sonhando...

-Shion...Shion... –Dohko murmurava sorrindo enquanto a velha senhora perguntava repetidamente "Quê?" –Oras! Cale-se seu velho idiota! –A senhora, finalmente ouviu, porém mal interpretou, pois Dohko havia xingado Shion, e não ela, mas, a senhora levantou-se exasperada.

-Seu mal educado de uma figa! –Pegou a pequena bolsa de passeio e bateu com tudo em Dohko que acordou assustado

-Meu Zeus? O que aconteceu? –Dohko continuava apanhando

-Você me chamou de idiota! Seu moleque mal-educado, vou lhe ensinar a ter educação!

-Ai! Ai! A senhora está ficando maluca! Eu não falei nada!

-Ahh! Agora me chama de maluca! Seu fedelho! –A senhora começou a bater com seu guarda chuva, que ela tinha deixado a mão, sem colocar em sua mala...

-Já chega! –Dohko segurou o pequeno guarda-chuva da senhora –Não agüento mais apanhar!

-Ahh! Socorro, Aeromoça!! Socorro! –Dohko gelou ao ver o tamanho do "moço" que veio atender a senhora

-Ele está te incomodando? – Um homem alto e forte apareceu ao lado da poltrona da senhora

-Sim! Ele me chamou de idiota. E queria me agredir!

-Vou ter uma conversinha com ele... –O "Aeromoço", veio logo e puxou Dohko pelo braço, e o levando para uma cabine, digamos... Reservada, e de lá não mais voltou, o que preocupou Shion, que tentou se mexer, porém lembrou-se que tinha "algo" em seu braço, o rapaz ao seu lado apenas sorriu e disse.

-Qual seu nome?

-Shion...-respondeu tentando se soltar

-Shion...Bonito nome, aquele rapaz está com você?

-Sim está! –Shion disse visivelmente irritado

-Oh...Perdão não sabia que estavam juntos...Se ele não tivesse ido, eu cederia meu lugar...

-O que? –Shion enrubesceu em saber que o rapaz pensou que ele e Dohko fossem amantes, acabando por sorrir involuntariamente.(N/A: Seii!).

**Na cabine...**

**-**TOMA ISSO!!! –Um gritou foi ouvido

-PARE DE BATER! – Outro se fez ouvir, e Shion se remexeu tenso na cadeira...

-NINGUÉM MANDOU CHATEAR A SENHORA!

-SOCORRO! NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!! –Shion levantou-se, decidido a dar um basta na agressão que ocorria dentro do avião, e então abrindo a cortina que os separava da cabine quase se jogou no chão ao ver o que acontecia, Dohko e o homem jogavam buraco, e pelo que Shion entendeu o rapaz batera mais uma vez, o que deixou Dohko irritado, pois havia cansado de perder.

-Mas o que? – Shion perguntou confuso

-Shion!

-Venci de novo! – O Homem falou

-Eu pensei que...

-Você se preocupou comigo? – Os olhos de Dohko começaram a marejar

-Eu...Bem...Er...Sim... –Shion falou um pouco avermelhado

-Nháa! Quer dizer que você não me odeia!! –Dohko se jogou em cima de Shion, numa atitude um tanto infantil, envolvendo o pescoço deste, o que fez o rapaz decidir levantar-se.

-Dohko! Larga-me! – Disse Shion tentando se livrar dos braços que o envolviam, Dohko ainda um pouco envergonhado o soltou e disse.

-Obrigada por se preocupar comigo...-Dohko deu um beijo na bochecha de Shion que imediatamente se tornou vermelha, levantando-se logo em seguida, pedindo desculpas à senhora e sentando-se em seu lado, Shion ainda mantinha-se sentado na cabine, estático, com a mão na bochecha quente e enrubescida.

- "_Porque fiquei desta forma? Porque ele me beijou a face? Será que?..." _–Foi tirado de seus pensamentos pelo rapaz que notara sua falta e agora o olhava com uma cara analista.

-Você está bem? –Perguntou o rapaz

-Sim! Sim Estou bem! – Shion levantou-se rapidamente, voltando a seu lugar. Afrodite conversava animadamente com MM, que por incrível que pareça, estava achando o sueco interessante...

-É sério! Mask é um apelido legal! Vai ver como Shura vai gostar!

-Não sei não!

-Me espera só um instantinho! Vou retocar meu lápis de olho! – Afrodite sorriu de leve, enquanto isso, Kanon e Saga apostavam algo.

-Duvido que faça isso Saga! Dou-te dez reais! E olha que vale no Brasil hein!

-Então! Eu te dou dez se você fizer também! Apostado?

-Certo! –Saga e Kanon soltaram seus cintos de seguranças, e bem devagar começaram a engatinhar em direção a cabine dos pilotos, que haviam deixado o avião em piloto automático, para descansarem um pouco, e então chegaram, contemplando a quantidade de botões que a cabine continha, até que seus olhos se fixaram nos "volantes". Saga ficou como piloto e Kanon como co-piloto...Dohko que conseguia finalmente descansar sentiu algo tremer, mas acabou não dando muita importância, até que ouviu os gritos das pessoas, para perceber que o avião estava inclinado, ou seja, CAINDO! Camus se agarrou a Milo que muito pequeno não conseguia se prender ao cinto, Shura agarrou a cadeira assim como Aioros, Aldebaran ajudou Shaka a se segurar, já que o loiro não tinha força, Mu chorava agarrado ao carneiro e a mão de Aioria, MM se segurava preocupando-se com Afrodite, Saga e Kanon tontos, caíram das cadeiras de piloto, Shion foi agarrado pelo homem ao seu lado que começou a gritar em seus ouvidos.

-NÓS VAMOS MORRER! –Gritava o homem que se prendeu a Shion, que cerrou os olhos tentando se concentrar, tudo estava um caos até que os pilotos assumiram o controle, e como se uma força "sobrenatural" estivesse os ajudando, conseguiram voltar ao normal, Dohko correu seus olhos por todos, até ver Shion, que ofegava e estava suado, enquanto tinha um homem desmaiado em seus braços, Dohko colocou o homem ao lado da senhora e sentou-se ao lado de Shion.

-Shion! Céus! Você está pálido! –Disse tocando as faces do tibetano

-Dohko...Estou...Sem...Forças...-Disse ele pausadamente

-Shion...-Dohko o olhou preocupado e segurou uma de suas mãos apertando a firmemente

-Dohko...-Shion olhou incrédulo para o outro

-Shh...Não fale, apenas descanse! –Dohko sorriu

MM se recuperava, até que se lembrou de algo.

-Afrodite! –MM correu até o banheiro, não encontrando Afrodite, até ouvir um choro baixinho, vindo do armário do banheiro, quando ia abrir ouviu uma voz chorosa.

-Não abra! Estou horrível! –Afrodite falou

-Hei...Dido... Vamos, vem para fora! Não é bom ficar em um armário... –Afrodite abriu as portas do armário, revelando sua maquiagem borrada, e seus cabelos desgrenhados e molhados...

-Pode rir agora...-Afrodite abaixou a cabeça, deixando as lágrimas caírem e MM não soube porque, mas se mostrou incomodado com o choro de Afrodite, limpando suas lágrimas e falando baixo.

-Se eu te ajudar a se arrumar você para de chorar?-Afrodite levantou os olhos marejados e assentiu com a cabeça, MM sorriu de leve enquanto Afrodite murmurava um "obrigado" envergonhado.

As pessoas ainda se recuperavam do susto que levaram por conta do incidente com o avião, Camus e Milo já se ajeitavam nos bancos, Shaka agradecia a Aldebaran, Shura e Aioros riam, Kanon e Saga, agora estavam sentados fingindo não saber de nada, MM ajudava Afrodite a se arrumar novamente, com a promessa de que este pararia de chorar, Shion, estava esgotado, dormindo, sendo observado por Dohko, porém, Mu chorava descontroladamente, agarrado a seu carneiro, chorava e murmurava algo que Aioria não conseguia ouvir...

-Calma Mu, já passou...-Aioria tentava acalmar Mu que soluçava alto

-E-E-Eu...Pensei...Q-Que...fos-fosse-mos, mo-mo-morrer –Falou ele com dificuldade de conter os soluços

-Não se preocupe, nada de mal vai acontecer mais... –Aioria soltou o cinto de Mu, deitando a cabeça deste sobre seu colo, fazendo um carinho, tentando acalma-lo

-Promete? –Mu levantou um pouco a cabeça

-Prometo! –Aioria sorriu, vendo que Mu exibia um sorriso tímido, soltando sua cabeça em seu colo, Mu devia estar com sono, assim como si próprio, o ariano levantou a cabeça mais uma vez e murmurando pediu

-Posso segurar sua mão?

-Claro! –Aioria estendeu a mão a Mu que segurou...

E assim, a viagem seguiu tranqüila, onde todos poderiam finalmente descansar após uma a viagem de avião um tanto conturbada, com direito até a milagre, mas e agora? Como será quando chegarem ao chão?...

_Continua.._

* * *

N/A:Nháááá! Terminei meu mais novo pimpolhoo!  
Esse já ficou um pouco maiorzinho que os outros, devagar e sempre!!  
Espero que tenham gostado das confusões! Foi bótimo escreve-las!!  
Hauahaha  
Vocês acham mesmo que eu ia fazer o avião cair? De jeito nenhum, não mato esses douradinhos nem que me paguem! Espero que tenham gostado do "Mask" em estilo cuidadoso, e ainda mais com o Afrodite, quem sabe no futuro não rola alguma coisa um pouco diferente de amizade? Nunca se sabe, tadinho do Mu, morrendo de medo do avião, nháa, ele ficou muito fofo!!(minha opinião) E agora...Afinal, o que Dohko e Shion sentem um pelo outro? 

Será implicância, admiração? Ou até mesmo, _Amor.._

Leiam para descobrir! Obrigada pela leituraa! E até o próximo cap!

KissuS!


	5. Em Solo Brasileiro

_**Disclaimer: **__Saint Seiya non me pertence, pois se fosse o caso, seria um anime, digamos "yaoizado" (mas já não é?:P), escrevi essa fic só por diversão, pois mesmo se tentasse não ia ganhar muita coisa com essa porcaria!_

_**Aviso: Contém yaoi. Você foi avisado, se não gostar aperte o "X" no canto de sua tela, se quiser leia, mas é por sua conta e risco**_

_**De qualquer forma**_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Em Solo brasileiro**

Após alguns "probleminhas" com a viagem aérea, todos agradeceram ao bom Zeus por deixá-los viver até a próxima guerra, todos estavam aliviados por terem escapado sem nenhum "problema grave", e agora se postavam tranqüilos, porém, Shion mal se agüentava de pé, havia usado muito poder para manter o avião estável, visto isso, eles teriam que ir para o hotel o mais rápido possível, porém, quando foram buscar suas malas, tiveram mais um empecilho...

-Pessoal, agente precisa levar o Sr. Carneiro aqui para algum hotel, ele mal se agüenta de pé... –Dohko falou

-Cale-se seu velho! Você deve seu fim de vida a mim!Se não você estaria uma hora dessas cremado! –Shion falou, caindo de joelhos logo em seguida

-Mestre Shion! – Mu largou o Bér, tentando levantar Shion, que sorriu paternalmente

-Admiro sua coragem pequenino, mas no entanto, você ainda não tem força para me levantar, um dia com certeza você terá força suficientemente grande para me jogar ao alto...

-Desculpe mestre...

-Leve minha mala Mu! –Dohko jogou mala para Mu, que se desequilibrou e caiu, arrancando risadas de Kanon, que logo depois pegou a mala, Aioria devolveu o Bér a Mu, que continuou de cabeça baixa.

-Shion, cadê o papel da reserva do hotel?

-No bolso do casaco...-Dohko pegou um pequeno papel do bolso de Shion, e parou para ler, falando alto

-Empório Grego? Vale grátis! Shion você trouxe um vale grátis ao invés do papel da reserva!

-Droga! Quem mandou os dois serem azuis!

-Droga, seu velho! Não sei como ainda está de pé, quando voltarmos eu cuido dos assuntos do santuário, ou você vau acabar demolindo ele bem antes da guerra santa...

-Podemos pedir alguma informação! Essas moças daqui parecerem ser burras, mas creio eu que elas ao menos saibam dizer o nome de um hotel... –Camus disse, empurrando os óculos que usava para ler – A propósito, esse é um mapa de Brasília, a capital do Brasil...

-Dohko!

-Droga devo ter me confundido! Ei mocinha, dê me uma pequenina informação – A garota suspirou, e Dohko sorriu de modo encantador –Onde encontro um bom hotel para um dia de estadia?

-Tem aqui neste ponto senhor, é famoso por abrigar pessoas que desejam apenas uma noite de descanso, é só o senhor tomar este ônibus e...-A moça explicou-lhe detalhadamente como chegar no tal hotel, e Dohko apenas agradeceu, indo com os douradinhos para fora do aeroporto

-Bem, segundo aquele moça gentil, temos que pegar este ônibus aqui, e o número é...Droga, esse garrancho é pior que o caderno inteiro de caligrafia do Aldebaran...

-Ei!-Aldebaran chamou a atenção de Dohko

-Desculpe...Mas não minto...Foram 200 anos sem mentir...Meu Zeus, que letra horrenda! –Um ônibus se aproxima -Oh é esse! –Eles fazem sinal e sobem abordo do ônibus, Dohko se enrola na hora de pagar, pois deixa Shion apoiado na roleta, porém o ônibus dá uma freiada brusca fazendo Shion cair no chão

-Gente ele é tetraplégico!-Uma moça diz

-Roubaram a cadeira de rodas!Onde esse mundo vai parar?!

-Dohko seu boçal!Me levante daqui! - Em quanto levanta Shion, os douradinhos iam passando pela roleta, uns por baixo outros por cima, até que Aldebaran depois de uma tentativa frustrada de passar por cima da roleta, decide passar por baixo dessa, ficando preso

-Ei!Socorro!Tô preso!

-Seu armário idiota!Droga! Ta entalado mesmo!! –Shaka fala puxando Aldebaran que não saía

-Para! Vai dividir meu corpo em dois!

-Ninguém manda ser idiota!Ei!Alguém pode me ajudar aqui!

-Ora...A barbie tentando salvar seu armário!Dá licença que o Sword aqui vai salvar o dia!

-Sword?-Shaka pergunta –Que apelido tosco...

-Ele é muito bom!Sua barbie!

-Ei!Você pode ser espada, machadinha, o que você quiser, contanto que me tire daqui logo e pare de falar!Tá me irritando!

-Certo!Pegue minha mão!-Shura lança a mão direita para Aldebaran, que percebe e desvia do gigante corte que essa faz no piso do ônibus, as pessoas começam a gritar

-Seu idiota!Será que nunca parou para pensar porque seu apelido era Sword?-Shaka fala

-Arre, quem fica vendo apelido?

-Panaca...-Shaka continua

-Quem você está chamando de Panaca, sua Barbie oxigenada?

-Desculpe interrompê-los num momento tão importante, mas será, que por Zeus, algum de vocês podia fazer a caridade de me tirar daqui?Ah! E querendo lembrá-los, o ônibus está caindo aos pedaços, então...POW!Pronto, mais uma peça se foi se!

-Ó Céus! O ônibus está desabando!Vamos morrer!-Shura grita

-Ótimo...Mais um para me esquecer...-Aldebaran bufa, o ônibus passa por um quebra molas e o carneiro de Mu salta de sua mão, indo em direção a gigante fenda que o piso do ônibus continha

-NÃO!BÉR! –Mu cai do banco, vendo seu amado carneirinho voar em direção a fenda, porém quando sue bichinho está prestes a cair, ele simplesmente para no ar, assustando Aldebaran que ainda estava preso embaixo da roleta

-Céus!O carneiro é um fantasma!Mu seu carneiro é um...-Aldebaran para ao olhar para Mu, que tinha dois dedos na testa e depois apontados para o carneiro, que começou a se aproximar de Mu, ainda de olhos fechados, o carneiro de pelúcia parou novamente no ar, e o pequeno finalmente abriu os olhos, fazendo o carneiro cair no chão, as pessoas o olharam assustadas enquanto ele pegava o bichinho e o abraçava, voltando a sua cadeira, a rachadura no piso do ônibus só fazia aumentar, de forma que algumas peças caiam, assustando ainda mais o pequeno Aldebaran, o ônibus passou por mais um quebra mola, fazendo o homem que estava dormindo ao lado de Milo, cair por cima deste, e o pequeno por não conseguir agüentar caiu no piso do ônibus, com o homem em suas costas

-Droga!Que hora para me estuprar hein!Mas hein?Esse idiota ta só dormindo, mas que gordo!Não tenho forças para levantar!-Milo olha e vê o tamanho do homem em cima de si, percebendo que este era realmente, gordo-Ótimo!Que jeito infeliz de morrer, soterrado em um ônibus por um saco de banha!Droga!Sai de cima de mim!-Uma unha vermelha apareceu em sua mão, e Milo sem querer a finca no piso do ônibus, de uma forma que não consegue tirar-Droga!Que isso!Agora eu to preso mesmo! –Vendo a situação Camus resolve usar seus poderes para fechar a rachadura

-Aldebaran!Não se mexa!Vou congelar a rachadura, assim teremos mais tempo!

-Camus você tem certeza que controla esses seus poderes?

-Tá duvidando?

-Não!Anda logo!-Camus coloca uma mão no chão, e cerra os olhos, seus cabelos começam a voar levemente, e o ambiente se torna um pouco frio, logo do local onde a mão de Camus está posicionada, uma camada de gelo começa a surgir, e se expandir, passando por cima da rachadura, e assim tampando-a, ele se levanta festejando e Aldebaran solta um "Uffa!", mas o sorriso de Aldebaran não dura por muito tempo, pois ele percebe que o gelo continua se expandido, e vindo em sua direção

-Er...Camus...

-Consegui!Consegui!

-Camus!

-Eu sou de mais!

-CAMUS!

-Que foi?Me deixa comemorar!Quê?-Camus fica surpreso ao perceber que aos poucos o gelo está cada vez mais próximo de Aldebaran

-Socorro!Eu não quero virar picolé!

-Até porque, o sabor armário não deve ser muito agradável!-Milo falou batendo os dedos da outra mão no chão

-Camus!Faz alguma coisa!O gelo ta vindo!

-Calma!Me deixa pensar!

-Ora!Recolha esse gelo logo!

-Não dá!

-Porque?

-Porque não!

-A verdade Debinha, é que o Pinguin não sabe nem como congelou o chão...-Kanon finalmente falou

-Que?Camus não diz que isso é verdade!

-É...Eu não sei controlar o gelo...

-Droga!Preciso me acalmar!Já sei, respiração cachorrinho!Arf!Arf!Arf!-Aldebaran começa a respirar o mais rápido que pode

-Seu idiota!Isso é para mulher grávida!-Saga fala

-Sabia que não tava certo!Droga! o Gelo ta vindo!Ahhh! Ele vai me comer!-Saga e Kanon se olham sorrindo de um modo pervertido –Não to falando nesse sentido!Nossa, isso é inacreditável!Até quando eu to morrendo vocês tem que ser pornográficos!

-Nosso trabalho é animar as coisas...

-Nossa!Eu estou muito animado! Ahhh!Xô satanás! Vai embora! –Aldebaran faz uma cruz com os dedos -Nossa, nem apelação da certo!Assopra!Assopra!-Aldebaran assoprava o gelo em uma tentativa inútil de fazer a camada se afastar, percebendo que não havia jeito, olha para Shaka e diz –Shaka!Molha seu cacto por mim!-O indiano com os olhos marejados assente, e o gelo toma conta da roleta e do corpo de Aldebaran

-Dohko! Faça algo!

-Como o que carneiro?

-Use suas armas!

-Ah é! Eu vou tirar a armadura de libra da minha cabeça!

-Seus dragões!

-Só se eu quiser fazer isso voar pelos ares!

-Usa a cabeça! –Shion grita e Dohko dá uma cabeçada no gelo visando quebrá-lo

-Ai! Não deu certo!Acho que eu rachei meu crânio...-Dohko fala massageando a cabeça

-Eu vou te salvar Deba! –Afrodite levantou-se do banco com uma rosa preta na mão

-Afrodite!Não faça isso você não sabe controlar!-Afrodite lança sua rosa preta em direção ao Gelo porém, acerta a roleta do ônibus fazendo com que esta se destruísse, o que fez com que o bloco de gelo onde Aldebaran estava quebrasse uma parte fazendo com que o Taurino pudesse falar

-Ué!Eu não morri?Obrigada minha Athena que ainda não nasceu!

-Que bom que o Aldebaran saiu do gelo...-Shion disse

-Não quero ser pessimista, mas a rachadura ta aumentando...-Dohko disse

-Droga!Será que não podemos ter paz nesse dia!

-Ei!Eu ainda estou congelado!

-E eu ainda estou soterrado por um saco de banha!Ahhhhh!Droga! –A unha vermelha de Milo se transforma em uma pequena agulha que fura o pneu

POW!

-Pelo menos o ônibus ta parando...-Aldebaran disse

**Alguns minutos depois...**

-Não acredito!Estou andando de novo!-Aldebaran diz

-Ai!Aquele cara era gordo mesmo!

-Só temos um probleminha...-Dohko fala

-O que foi?-Shion fala

-Não nada...Só um detalhe básico...

-Qual?-Aioria pergunta

-NÓS ESTAMOS NO MEIO DO NADA EM UM LUGAR DESCONHECIDO!

_Continua..._

* * *

N/A:Que demoraaaa!

Me perdoem por essa demora tão grande! Mas o problema é que as minha idéias meio que evaporaram e foram desvaporando aos poucos...Bom, eu não tenho a mínima noção de quantos capítulos essa fic vai ter...Mas eu acho que ainda tem algumas coisinhas...Só espero que eu não demore muito...De uma coisa eu tenho certeza incompleta não vai ficar pois eu tenho aversão a fic incompleta..

Bom, não tenho mas o que dizer então vou parar por aqui!

Kissus


End file.
